The Star Library
by Princess Toady
Summary: Princess Peach Toadstool sent letters to some authors, letting them know they were invitated for the inauguration of the Star Library. Little do they know that their trip will be nothing of fun. Rated T for characters' deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, it's actually my first fan fiction in English and probably my first try at a non-game show related story.  
If you could tell me what to improve in my writing, I would really appreciate it. ^^

There will be some Mafia contents in this game, as well as some references to stories made by authors, feel free to check them out.  
Basically, feel free to check out every stories of all the authors that might appear in this fiction. ^^"

The beginning is a little foggy, but everything will be solved out eventually.

I think that's all for now, I hope you will like it. ^^

**The Star Library**

A Game A Little Too Realistic

_Today, I will tell you a story. This story, my dears, is a true one. Hopefully, with this sad tale, you will understand how corrupt can become the mind of a man...and you will try to be as good as possible, for this tragedy to never occur again._

_This...is the story of some kind of Mafia Game._

Author Land... Some unoriginal name for some unoriginal city inhabited by some not so original people. This country was not so far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, but the Toad people and Princess Peach Toadstool thought it was best for both countries if the boundaries were closed, preventing this way the fans from doing some crazy things to their favorite characters. Indeed, the Authors were known to be as creative as impulsive so the Mushroom Kingdom's reaction was explicated.

This time, though, a big event concerning both Author Land and the Mushroom Kingdom was about to take place. Being the polite princess she was, Peach sent some invitation to the greatest authors the world had ever known.

_If only... If only he had not existed... Nothing would have happened then..._

Wimpzilla was resting on a couch. It had been so much time since he had been at peace. Working with such hyper children was not really what he liked to do, it was really pumping all of his energies. So, when a certain Mailman that everybody knows and loves flied by his house to put one letter in his mailbox, the young man went to retrieve his letter at a slow pace. But who could blame him ? Children are so evil after all. They are always trying to make you angry and then they are throwing angel faces at everyone so you cannot do what you want to do to them. Well, at least he was sure that this particular letter was not from stupid kid.

_ Dear Wimpzilla,_

_I, princess Peach Toadstool, is happy to inform you that you have been invitated to the Mushroom Kingdom, to attend the inauguration of the Star Library, the greatest library the Mushroom Kingdom has ever seen ! It would be such an honor to have you and your writing skills with us for this event. I really am waiting forward our meeting._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ Princess Toadstool,_

_ Peach._

"That's pretty convenient," Wimpzilla thought. He had just choosen to take a break from work, so he would gladly attend this ceremony. As he started to pack his belongings, another person came at his home. A recognizable face in the musical domain showed his face to his friend, eager to inform him he was going to the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigenius knocked three times at the door leading to the interior of Wimpzilla's house, but never waited for his friend to answer. Instead, he bursted throught the door, smiling from ear to ear and telling the good news to Wimpzilla, who did not understand one word of what the singer had just said.

"Do you know I have no idea of what you've been talking about ?" finally asked Wimpzilla to his friend, giving him a cup of hot coffee.

"Oh c'mon !" responded Luigenius in an excited tone. "I'm sure that Peach sent you some letter, it's obvious ! You've been the best author in the country for, like, four years straight !"

Wimpzilla calmly took a sip of his coffee. "The good news sure are fast nowadays."

"You bet they are ! I'm so happy to go to the Mushroom Kingdom ! Maybe I will finally meet Luigi ! Oh man, I can't wait ! Let's go now !"

"Wait wait wait ! What do you mean ? You're going too ?"

"Maybe I'm not that much of a writer, but I'm a good singer, you know ? I'm guessing that the Mushroom people wanted to invitate the best people from Author Land."

"Well, that would make sense..." considered the older one. "Still... I wonder why they all make a fuss about this Star Library..."

Luigenius pondered really hard wether he should tell Wimpzilla or not. Finally, his friendly demeanor chose for him. "You know... This library... It's rumored to be build somewhere it shouldn't been built..."

"What's so special about this somewhere you are talking about ?" asked the known writer while raising an eyebrow.

"You really want to know ? Y'know, sometimes things are better unknown..."

"Stop with all this knowledge thing and spill the bean !" ordered a tired Wimpzilla.

"Alright ! Alright ! Geez, you sure can be authoritative sometimes. It's been built somewhere related to _the book_..." answered reluctantly Luigenius.

Wimpzilla sure took note of Luigenius' strange behavior. Surely, it was not like him at all to be so...tense about some random book. "So ? What about it ? It's just a book, nothing important. Of course, I would certainly kill myself if it was built somewhere related to some of 'The Adventure of Dora' books, but hey... What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't worry about some paper with ink on it. We're going to another country, we will have fun. We are not going to be disturbed by rumors, are we ?"

Luigenius sighed. "I was not talking about some 'random book', as you have so well said. But hey, whatever."

"So... You've come here just to tell me about the good news ?" Wimpzilla was obviously trying to change the subject.

Luigenius laughed. "Actually... I demand a rematch ! Obviously, you can't beat me with Luigi !"

"Oh yeah ? Bring it on ! You will go to your mommy's sides in no time !" bragged Wimpzilla.

"Mmmh... I sure do regret not having some kind of recorder right now. You know, just to show that sorry face of yours to our friends."

"Okay, it's _so_ on now !" retorted Wimpzilla while putting on his Wii.

Ironically, Luigenius did pown Wimpzilla with Luigi, just like he had predicted. He had three stocks out of five left and a low percentage.

* * *

The next day, Luigenius and Wimpzilla checked respectively their mailbox and found something strange. But they were not the only one who found this thing strange. Still watching the letter she had received, Child at Heart Forever was scanning her letter. Every bit of detail was now in her head as she wondered the meaning of those strange words.

_Greetings Child at Heart Forever !_

_This is your profile for the upcoming Mafia Game which will be held in Toadtown !_

_Please remember it. Trust me, you would not want to forget what is your role._

_You are the Little Girl, a townie. Each night you can come out of your house and watch closely what happens. Maybe it will help you into knowing who are the Mafia Players ?_

_Have a nice day !_

"Okay, that was just plain weird," muttered Child to herself while reading another time this letter. "Maybe it's just a joke. Yeah, that's that. It's just a joke. Nothing important."

She began to fold some clothes for the trip to the Mushroom Kingdom. She really was impatient for this thing to begin because her friends had called her saying they were coming too. She could not wait to meet them again. Being a writer in Author Land meant that you had to be busy, and it also meant that you could not do anything you wanted to do, for the sole reason that you had to work hard for your piece of writing to be near perfect. Child was thankful she did not have to have another job. Unlike Wimpzilla, she was supported by her parents and was quite the prodigy, so she did not have to worry about her income. Paper Luigi X was a best seller after all...

Child hummed to herself the music of the Flower Field and skipped happily into her kitchen where she was baking a real cake. This one was for Grossgirl, a cake lover and eater, and one of the fellow authors who had been invitated by the Mushroom Kingdom. While Child was putting the icing on the cake, the wind blew away her profile into her suitcase. She shut it without knowing that she had the mysterious letter in it and prepared herself for what would be the best party she had attended yet.

_Unfortunately, Child at Heart Forever did not know that this party would be the worst event she had attended to in her entire life... Don't you all think it is a little ironic ? What would have been the best thing happening to them was totally spoiled by him. Thinking about this traitor gives me the shivers, I hate him ! I HATE HIIIIM ! WHY DID HE DO THAT TO OUR FRIENDS ?_

* * *

Looking upon the wishes of the pure souls of the world, the older Star Spirit frowned. Just... What was that ? One girl wished to discover the meaning of a disturbing letter sent by an anonymous person ? Eldstar had a bad feeling about it. A very bad feeling about it... It was like his gut instinct was trying to inform him that a tragedy was going to occur soon. His mind would never betray him, he knew it. There was no way that he could have been wrong.

Eldstar could not try to convince himself that everything was alright anymore. The danger was here, it was even nearer than what he expected it to be. He wanted to alert the others, but when he turned his heels, his face was met with surprise. Frowning in shame and sadness, the wise Star Spirit could not utter a single word as his body fell on the hard floor, never rising again.

His attacker did not looked pleased with the results, killing did not seem to delight him. As he looked at a star-shaped rod, he muttered to himself. "Sacrifices have to be made if one individual wants to keep going on... I'm sorry Eldstar, it's just the way it goes."

_Eldstar... I will never forget you._


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery Begins...

"What's taking them so long ?" groaned The Smart One as he watched his surroundings.

Megaman sighed. Why could he not shut up for once ? He too was waiting here for more than a hour, and he was not complaining, unlike _some_ people...

Princess Peach Toadstool had taken care of everything. She had reserved a bus, for all of them, which should have left from Caliyorka, the capital of Author Land, at 2:30 PM, and which should have arrived at 4:30 PM. Author Land and the Mushroom Kingdom were really close, so the trip should not have been long if only those three authors were more careful about the time...

Megaman quickly left the annoying Smart One to talk with Luigenius and PrincessPeachandDaisy.

"Hey guys," he greeted them casually.

"Hi !" chirped PPAD. "You okay ?"

"Hey there !"

"Well, I wanted some fresh air so I thought I would come here to talk with you two, you know ?"

Luigenius quickly casted a glance at the place where Megaman was standing before and started laughing. "I can understand."

PPAD simply smiled. "He is just a bit impatient, I guess you can understand that, right ?"

"Of course I can," Megaman responded a little briskly. "But you have to admit that he's annoying..."

"Just...try to ignore him an you will be fine," suggested Luigenius.

"I guess..."

"I don't want to be like him, but it's been a while since they said they would arrive," pointed PPAD.

Just then, a bright blue car was seen speeding past 110mph. It abruptly stopped its run in a parking lot. Then, two dizzy persons and a normal one hopped off the car.

"Lemme remember to never go on a ride when you're the driver," muttered darkly Icefox.

Another figure stepped on after Icefox, it was DonPianta. "Yeah, what she said... Oh boy, I'm gonna hurl..."

"You are so rude... I offered you a ride and I got no 'thank you' in return," remarked Princess Toady. "And remember that we were late because a certain co-pilot couldn't read a map to save his life !"

"Yeah Don, you suck."

"Oh shut up !"

The three friends continued their little bickering until they saw all of the others, waiting patiently (or not so patiently in some person's cases...) for them.

"Hey Don, Ice and Toady !" happily rejoiced Champ. "What took you so long ?"

"I'm not allowed to say," the three declared simultenaously. A pearl of sweat developped itself on the other's forehead.

"Riiiight," paused Smart One. "Are we ready to go now ?"

His question was answered with various forms of agreement.

"Mushroom Kingdom, here we gooo !"

_I am really upset about all of this... I...just wish that things didn't turn out the way they turned to be. Unfortunately, you cannot change the past. All you can do is do your best and move on. _

_

* * *

_

"Are we there yet ?" asked an hyper Champ.

"For the umpteeth time... NOOOOOOOO !" shouted an exasperated TJlovesMidna.

Megaman smiled as he saw this scene... TJ had to answer every questions that Champ was throwing at him, while Megaman could relax. The leader of the Mafia games was somewhat relieved to see that Smart One was playing a Mario Kart game with seven other players. He was at peace right now...

"NOOOOOOO !" screamed several players.

"YEEEEEAH !" yelled others.

A Blue shell had just been thrown at the first racer, and three of his opponents who were near him were blasted into the air. Four lucky racers took the four first places while the other four complained at their bad luck.

"Yeah ! I won !"

"Shut up Charmy, you just were lucky," responded sixth place Laguzgirl.

"I wasn't lucky, I just have skills !"

Wimpzilla frowned. "How does it take skill to have a blue sheel ?"

"Better luck next time, losers !" teased Charmy.

"OBJECTION !" shouted Luigenius out of nowhere. "You were lucky, not skilled !"

"Yeah, she was !" agreed Laguzgirl, Wimpzilla and Icefox.

"No, she wasn't !" disagreed Dixiegurl, Lovsamonkesuncleyaya and Yorkielover.

"I can't believe they are fighting over something like this," smiled Child in disbelief.

"Well... Winning is everything," grinned Toady.

Megaman cursed the upcoming childish argument. The battle just started and bad words were flying everywhere. Sometimes, he was even avoiding some projectiles thrown by a person who had a really bad arm.

Fortunately for everyone, something fun happened, which calmed the minds.

"Hey everyone !" called Toadette, who was the conductor. "We are approaching the Mushroom Kingdom and we- WHAT THE- ?" suddenly yelled Toadette while she stomped the pedal gas.

The bus ran over Bella.

Bella's body was sent into the air.

Everyone was watching the scene with wide eyes.

Everyone cheered and laughed.

"Toadette, I think I love you," stated many males.

"Haha, you're welcome," laughed the mushroom girl. "Well, we are nearing Toadtown, folks, so be prepared to see our awesome town !"

* * *

The authors left the bus and thanked Toadette for her great accomplishment. Then, they all departed in different directions. Wimpzilla, who was the spokeman, directly left toward Peach's Castle, to meet her.

Badberry was one of the last one to leave, she was clearly amazed by the beauty of Toadtown. Never in her life she would have thought that she could have come here with her friends. It was a dream becoming true for the young girl. Mudkip and Champ waited for her to come with them, but she never did. Impatient, they decided to go and to see what happened to her.

She was staring at a poster sticked up on a nearby pillar, her hand covering her wide opened mouth.

_**Let the game begins...**_

_**

* * *

**_

A piercing shriek broke the peaceful atmosphere of Star Haven. Misstar just found the dead body of Eldstar.

"OH MY GOSH SOMEONE HELP ME !" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "ELDSTAR IS... ELDSTAR IS NO MORE !"

Quickly, a little crowd formed near the dead body and the frightened Star Spirit. Muskular, Kalmar and Twink immediately hovered above the scene and dispelled the herd. They all marked a minute of silence and started to asked themselves why someone wanted to kill Eldstar... The three stars covered Eldstar with a white linen, and carried him elsewhere.

Once it was done, Muskular hurried to Misstar's location to calm her, while the other two just stared at the floor, heavily depressed. However, they had no time to lament. Scholar was approaching them at a fast pace, and would rejoin them in no time.

"Oh my, oh my ! It's horrible, you will never guess what happened !"

Twink started to cry. "Scholar...is dead !"

Scholar was flabbergasted. "No... No ! It's impossible ! Eldstar was the more powerful spirit ! And it happened at the same time as that..."

Kalmar tried to keep his chin up. "So... What happened exactly ?"

Scholar looked seriously at them.

"The Star Rod... It was stolen."

"See you tomorrow !" adressed Yorkielover to Dixiegurl and Charmy.

"Yeah, see ya girl !"

The tired authors from Author Land were sleeping in a hotel, all of them had their own room, courtesy of the Mushroom Kingdom. Yorkielover sat on her bed, thinking about her day. What a day it was ! She clearly was satisfied with her visit of Toadtown, and was ready to see more of it the next day.

_What she didn't know was that she would not be able to sightsee anymore the next day..._

_

* * *

_

Five persons were awakened. Three of them were in the same room, talking about a strange subject while the other two were shivering in their beds.

"This is crazy ! I can't do it !" whined the first one.

"I know ! I don't want to do it ! But we have to... It's either them or... I really don't want to think about it." claimed the second one.

"Thankfully we won't have to kill our friends first..." sighed the third person.

The second one shook their head. "Please, let's drop this conversation... I don't want to talk about it... I really wish we could give up, but we can't. We have to follow the orders or else..."

"Do it without me," said the first. "I never liked them, but... I just can't do it. Sorry to let you two handle that..."

"Don't worry, we understand..."

The two others silently crept to another room and did what they had to do, shedding some tears as they returned to their rooms.

* * *

The next day, all of the authors woke up early in order to spend time together in Toadtown. Strangely, two persons were still missing after a while. Many people disregarded that, but others took that into consideration and found it strange.

"Heh, look at that," smirked Smart One, " Miss I'm-perfect-at-everything isn't here."

Child laughed. "Dont forget her brother. Those two are so annoying, I wonder how they got invitations, you know..."

They all waited thirty more minutes, but the two authors didn't go down the steps of the hotel. Somewhat worried, Dixiegurl went upstairs and spotted their bedroom. Because they were brother and sister, they wanted to share their room, so she thought she would find them happily destroying all of the things they didn't possess.

But it wasn't what she saw. From under the gap of the door, she saw a red liquid. A _blood_ red liquid. She quickly reached for the handle of the door and found out that it was open. She slowly opened the door and discovered the two dead bodies. She screamed.

Everyone rushed up the stairs and discovered the bloody scene. Mary Su and Gary Su were lying lifeless on their beds.

"What the hell happened here ?" questionned a confused Charz.

"I dunno !" yelled a terrified Mudkip.

Smart One discovered a hidden message on Mary Su's night table. "What is _this_ ?" he asked at no one in particular.

Don snatched the paper from Smart One's hands and read it. "We have to head toward Peach's castle guys. Wimp, I'll let you handle this..."

Confused, Wimpzilla took the paper, read it and became whiter than usual...

"Guys, we are not safe here."


End file.
